


It All Started with a Hug

by marveyllous



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Caring Harvey, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Mike/Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveyllous/pseuds/marveyllous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mike breaks up with Rachel, he runs to Harvey for comfort. Harvey hugs him for the first time, and Mike inexplicably gets aroused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started with a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic! This was just a short drabble that I had in my head and just needed to write up. It's supposed to be set after 4x07 when Mike and Rachel break up, but from there on it diverges from canon completely. I hope I've done okay with my first fic, I'm not too sure if it turned out well, so please let me know in the comments! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

Harvey Specter was most certainly not a tactile person. He got through his fierce career with a cold, sharp facade and a definite lack of caring. Yet he found himself feel a most unnatural and strangely new urge to touch Mike Ross, whether it was a hand to his elbow to drag him along, or a light hand on his back for reassurance. He did it without thinking - his arm would reach out of its own accord before his brain could process what was happening. And so, when Mike came running to him all beat-up-looking and disheveled after he and Rachel had broken up, Harvey inexplicably found his arms reaching out to wrap him in a firm, comforting hug.

To say this was novel for Harvey was a severe understatement. There had always been a comfortable easiness between Mike and Harvey, from their teasing banter to their genuine understanding of each other. And yet, though Harvey sometimes touched Mike, from a quick grab at his wrist to the occasional fist bump whenever Mike managed to coerce him into one, he had never shown any signs of physical affection greater than the odd high-five, let alone a hug. Even when Mike had left Pearson Specter, all he had received was a simple handshake. He didn't even think Harvey capable of a gesture as affectionate as a hug. And yet, here he was, being hugged by the great, uncaring Harvey Specter. And not just hugged, his back was being patted gently by Harvey's hands in a comforting way. And Mike suddenly felt his blood rush down south.

Mike was not the type of person to lie to himself, so he couldn't say he'd never thought of his boss that way, but he had considered it, realized they had too much to lose, and tried his best never to look back. But of course that wasn't the only reason - why would someone as great as Harvey Specter ever consider him in that way anyways? And besides, Harvey was one of the straightest men Mike knew, and while he adored the man, he simply just really did not have feelings for him that way. At all. He was in love with Rachel and absolutely devastated over their break-up. So what on earth was this reaction to Harvey's hug?

Mike pulled back from Harvey abruptly, looking like a puppy having a panic attack, and promptly fled Harvey's office. Harvey blinked after him in confusion. What had he done wrong?

"Mike?" Harvey called after his associate, following him briskly down the corridor.

Mike didn't respond, just started walking even faster, and swiftly turned into the mens' restroom.

Harvey, thinking that perhaps Mike couldn't stand the sadness of his break-up with Rachel and was trying to hold back tears (see, feelings did those kinds of things to you, which is why you shouldn't have them), followed him into the bathroom.

"Mike, are you okay?" he called out once inside.

Mike didn't respond, but Harvey could see his cheap dress shoes from under the stall.

"Mike, I know you're in there. I'm sorry about your break-up, and I'm just trying to make you feel better. What's wrong?"

"Go away, I'm fine," Mike replied, his tone clipped.

So Harvey, figuring Mike just needed some time alone, left.

As soon as he heard the door close, Mike panted with relief. He willed his erection away, trying to think of anything but Harvey Specter and his oddly provocative hugs, even conjuring up images of depressing scenes in his mind. Eventually the tent in his pants disappeared, and he quickly made his way back to his cubicle.

The next day, Harvey barely saw Mike the entire day. All Mike's files were handed to him through Donna, and the only time Harvey saw Mike the whole day, Mike was walking down the hallway, and when he saw Harvey he turned suddenly and walked rapidly in the opposite direction. Harvey frowned. Was the kid ignoring him? He puzzled over Mike's sudden avoidance of him for a few minutes before shrugging and attributing it to his fragility after his break-up with Rachel.

Mike, for his part, had done his best to avoid Harvey all day. Ever since that most unexpected, inappropriate, completely uncalled-for hard-on from being hugged by Harvey the other day, he couldn't even look the man in the eye without feeling his blood rush again. What was wrong with him? He avoided Harvey successfully for the next week, until one morning Harvey snuck up on him in the bullpen and pulled one earphone from his ear, fingers brushing Mike's temple on the way. 

Mike shivered, gasped and jumped out of his seat all at once, knocking his chair over in his haste. 

"Hey! What was that for?" he spluttered. "You can't just - just - sneak up on people like that!"

Harvey simply quirked his lips up in silent mirth, but his expression quickly turned serious.

"You've been avoiding me all week. Why?" Harvey cut to the chase. "Are you okay?" He added gently, as an afterthought.

No, Mike most certainly was not okay. He was growing hard under Harvey's intense yet somehow gentle and caring gaze, and he needed to sit back down soon or he'd be in serious trouble. So in lieu of answering, Mike shook his head slightly and picked up his chair, sitting back down with his legs crossed strategically. 

To Mike's utter horrifying mortification, Harvey seemed to have noticed his movement, and was now staring in the direction of Mike's crotch with his lip turned up, clearly amused.

Mike flushed a deep, tomato red. "I, uh - " he gulped. "It's not what you - um - I - so sorry - "

Mike was suddenly rendered speechless by the gentle press of Harvey's lips against his own. He froze in shock, gasping, and when it became clear that Harvey wasn't going to stop, he kissed back a little. It was only the press of lips against lips, neither of them moving to part the other's mouth, but it was slow and sensual in a comforting, sure way. Harvey pulled back a little, grinning at Mike. Mike on the other hand, panting, could barely catch his breath. Of course the bastard would be grinning and not seem affected at all after something like this, Mike thought. 

"Don't be sorry," Harvey said with a soft smile.


End file.
